marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Trish
Trish is a character who was originally from the game Devil May Cry, and has appeared in every installment of the series, except for Devil May Cry 3. Backstory Trish's personality is hard to pin down as she has changed slightly throughout the games. In the first Devil May Cry, she starts off as cruel and uncaring with her fight against Dante, however, soon after being saved, she warms up to him and actually shows modest care for him when she saves him from Mundus and his attacks. She also became excited at the idea about being Dante's "sidekick" at the end, giving her an almost a innocent quality. However in the anime, her personality changes, as she constantly seems to be working for her own gain and almost seems to enjoy giving Dante more trouble. This same personality goes over into her character in Devil May Cry 4. Although while disguised as Gloria, she takes on a more refined and humble attitude towards the other members of the Order of the Sword, this is just good acting on her part. In-Game Story Trish's role in the game's plot itself is unknown as of yet, but she is seen in the Episode 2 trailer coming to the aid of Captain America and Chun-Li during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier by Doctor Doom and Super Skrull. Gameplay Trish, after forming a partnership with Dante in Devil May Cry fights using the Sparda, as she did in the first two installments of DMC. She has access to Round Trip as a projectile, and Super Move. She can perform her lightning abilities from the original Devil May Cry, as well as Luce & Ombra, guns she had in Devil May Cry 2. 'Attacks' *'Flying' *'Low Voltage' *'Round Trip' - Trish charges Sparda and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. *'Trick Hopscotch' *'Switch Sign' 'Hyper Combos' *'Maximum Voltage -' Level 1 Hyper Combo. Can be done in-air and on ground. Trish summons a magic circle and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning. *'Round Harvest - '''Level 1 Hyper Combo. Trish uses Sparda's scythe form and throws it, keeping the weapon encircling the opponent. *'Duet Pain-''' Level 3 Hyper Combo. She fires several rounds to an airborne opponent with her guns, Luce and Ombra before smashing them into the ground with a surge of energy. Tactics Trish is described as a "Keep Away" character, specializing more on keeping her opponents far away from her and manipulating the space usable by the opponent. She is considerably good with combos, though not advisable as the rushdown-type characters. Part of her keepaway skill is setting Traps, both in the air which are invisible and on the ground which shoot bolts of electricity up in the air as soon as her opponent jumps or walks over them. This keeps the opponent immobilized until attacked or until the trap fades. She is capable of shooting electric projectile attacks, three different types; 3 slow, but powerful, bolts of electricity. 2 bolts that are average in speed and power. and 1 single bolt that is the weakest, but travels the fastest. Her grab moves involve her pinning her opponent to the ground, sitting on them to prevent them from standing, then pulling out her guns Luce and Ombra, and shooting them at Point-Blank Range in the face. Theme Song 300px Trish's battle theme is a vocal remix of the Devil May Cry 1 second battle theme Lock and Load, remixed with female vocals. Trailer thumb|300px|left License Titles *'Moody:' Clear Arcade Mode with Trish. *'Safe Driver:' Clear five mission with Trish. *'Numb All Over:' Use Trish or have her as part of your team in 30 matches. Trivia *In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Chun-Li, Doctor Doom, and Super Skrull. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Trish's English voiceover artist is Danielle Burgio, her Devil May Cry 4 English voice and mo-cap actress. Her Japanese voiceover artist is Atsuko Tanaka, who reprises her role from the Devil May Cry anime. * In the Episode 2 trailer, Trish is shown wearing a different, less exposing top. Also, similar to Morrigan, Trish's cleavage was censored in the US Website. * When switching with Amaterasu, Trish says "Here pooch!" * One of Trish's alternate outfits has the similar color to her alter ego, Gloria from Devil May Cry 4, including her hair and skin color. Another alternate outfit is a variation on Dante's default color scheme. * Trish's ending features her fighting Nightcrawler, who keeps trying to tell her that he's not a demon. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment T